


Dance with Me

by wonderminterplus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee goes to a Highblood function with Eridan. Sounds like the beginnings of a joke. But you be shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me

Gamzee truly did not want to do this. Really all he wanted to do was stay home, drink some Faygo, and maybe rap with Tavros a bit. Instead here he was with Eridan and dressed in an attire that was completely not him.

He was now dressed in a waistcoat, dress shirt, and slacks. His hair was well groomed and tied into a ponytail. He was even wearing a bowtie. At least Eridan had made the compromise that the tie had polka dots on it.

Eridan himself was dressed in his normal purple coloring and still wore his cape. The scarf was gone for the night though and the suit he wore was of course more fancy than his normal clothes.

“Why are we mother fucking doing this again?” Gamzee muttered as he and Eridan reached the entrance of the grand hive.

Eridan sighed as if he had explained this many times. And he probably had.Turning to Gamzee he tried his best to hold back the full brunt of his irritation.

“Because, Feferi invited you to this highblood gathering for reasons I cannot even begin to guess. And I rather you didn’t embarrass the name of highblood.” Eridan said.

Gamzee nodded and Eridan took that as a sign he remembered now.

“Ohhhh, right. Explains why I went for your mother fucking help in the first place.”

 

“Yes. it does.” Eridan said before spotting the now crooked bow tie. “ And how does your stupid bowtie keep getting crooked?” Eridan grumbled as he attempted to fix said bowtie.

That was harder then it sounded as Gamzee squirmed a little.

“Stop that!” Eridan hissed. “I’m trying to fix this. How do you even keep getting this thing messed up anyhow?”

“Not sure.” Gamzee admitted.

The bow tie fixed now Eridan looked to Gamzee again.

“Just try to act like a highblood for once.”

“How do I do that?”

“Well, not talking about Faygo and miracles all the time would help.” Eridan thought a bit about that. “Better yet... stay close to me and try not to talk too much.”

“Thanks. That be mother fucking cool of you bro.” Gamzee said with a grin.

 

It didn’t take Gamzee entirely long to realise something about these other highbloods. They fucking boring. And it didn’t help that Gamzee didn’t understand or care about half the stuff they were talking about. Eridan was doing much better with keeping up with the conversation. Yet, something about the tone of voice Eridan was using told Gamzee that he was somewhat bored as well.

The dance music starting up in the background was just what Gamzee needed to get out of this conversation.

“Would you mother fucking excuse us?” Gamzee said to the other highbloods before taking Eridan’s arm and pulling him to the dance floor.

“What are you doing?” Eridan hissed once Gamzee stopped pulling.

Gamzee ignored the upset look on Eridan’s face and smiled.

“Dance with me, bro?” Gamzee asked, extending a hand to Eridan.

Eridan couldn’t help it. His cheeks blushed purple as he stared at the offered hand.

“You can’t be serious.” he said after a moment.

Gamzee looked confused at that.

“I’m not playing you bro. We’re supposed to be blending in right? So let's mother fucking dance.”

“And you can’t do that with Feferi?” Eridan asked.

There wasn’t even hesitation as Gamzee shrugged.

“Sure. I could cut a rug with her. But... well.. I feel more, what's the mother fucking word... confident! That’s right, I’m more confident dancing with you. You were the bro who taught me after all.”

Well, the fact that Eridan had been the one to teach him was true enough. And the fact that Gamzee was standing there with a silly grin and hand still extended was well... charming. Eridan supposed a dance wouldn’t hurt.

“Fine.” Eridan said as he grasped the extended hand.

Eridan suddenly found himself pulled close and to his shock in a proper dancing stance.

“You were paying attention!” Eridan cried.

Gamzee grinned again.

“Well, yeah. Drill it enough times into this thick mother fucking head of mine and miracles happen. Know what I mean?”

“I think I’m starting to realise that.” Eridan said.

As the two started to dance conversation continued.

“So.. I’m wondering. Why didn’t you go to Feferi for help with this?” Eridan asked.

“Sis like her is always busy. You well...”

“Not so much. Yeah, I get that.” Eridan said, letting out a slightly bitter laugh.

This caused Gamzee to frown a bit.

“Didn’t mean to hurt your feelings bro.”

“You would be the first to apologize for hurting feelings.” Eridan mumbled.

“Maybe everyone else would be nicer if you were a bit nicer and stopped caring about those quadrants. Stuff like that is just messing things up.” Gamzee said.

Eridan snorted in annoyance.

“Easy for you to say. You get along with everyone. You’re not soul crushing lonely.”

There was a pause in speech. Eridan realised he had said more than he intended and Gamzee was thinking over those words. The song ended and Eridan was going to leave before Gamzee said something more.

“Maybe... we could hang out more, bro? I mean, already seen you’re really not all that bad what with helping me out with this whacked out event.”

A shocked look came onto Eridan’s face.

“You... really would, wouldn’t you?”

Gamzee nodded.

“I don’t go around throwing lies. So.. another dance?”

Eridan gave a rare smile and the two danced once more. Oddly enough the dance didn’t go as normal, a mixture of the right steps with its own flourish. But that was just fine.


End file.
